Fragments Apart
by Oubliette to Forget
Summary: When you get in dangerous situations there's really no one you can trust, or is there? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When you get in dangerous situations there's really no one you can trust.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, of course! This is just for fun

**Author Note:** I have no beta, so please excuse any mistakes they are all mine!

The First Incident

* * *

Cody pressed his body as far back as he could, feeling the wetness from the hard rock soak into his shirt. He desperately tried to control his unruly breathing and hold absolutely still. Footsteps could be heard in the distance slowly coming closer and in response he closed his eyes tightly, heart pounding, muscles trembling and tense.

_Thump, thump, thump, THUD_…

Cody winced as a door was thrown open about 20 feet in front of him. It took every bit of strength he had to stay as he was, he must not be found.

All he could do was count his breaths in his head and hope his luck would hold out, but Cody didn't think he had ever been so scared before in his life.

He pressed even harder, ignoring the dirt and scraping of his cheek and jaw on the jagged wall. It was getting harder and harder to control the shaking of his body and the quietness of his breathing. _Just a little longer, just a little longer_, he started a chant in his head.

The early part of the night had already sapped his strength, and Cody panicked for a second, unable to sense if the footsteps were coming or going. He _absolutely_ couldn't stand it much longer, his nerves felt fried and his body weak.

But he did stand it, because he had to. As minutes that felt like hours finally passed, and the sounds gradually floated away, he cautiously began to relax bit by bit. He was still anxious, forcing himself to walk as soundlessly as possible to the nearest door. That one was locked, but the next one he came to wasn't, thank goodness!

It looked to be some kind of closed down shop, with trash, boxes, and cobwebs filling the space. And there in the very back, like a shining beacon, was another door. _Always have an escape_, he reminded himself.

His hands and legs had started trembling slightly, a belated reaction to the adrenaline and fear. It took all he had not to gasp for air and run as fast as he could, making whatever noise was necessary, until he was somewhere safe.

Cody ghosted through the room and cracked open the other door, peering around it nervously, but all he saw was an empty street he didn't recognize. He hesitated for a split second, not wanting to leave the cover provided by the building, but he knew it was a false kind of safety, he needed to get back to his home.

* * *

Keeping as close to the buildings and the shadows made from them as he could, all the while checking each intersection for a street sigh he recognized, Cody headed back out into the night. Maybe he would get just a smidgen more of that luck from before, and would be in his own bed in no time!

The adrenaline, however, was starting to fade, and the shivers and fatigue were getting worse. Tears had threatened the back of his eyes, when suddenly, he finally came to a street he knew!

Only bad thing was that particular sign meant he was still pretty far from his place, but with his new chant playing over and over in his overwrought mind he determinedly headed home.

Cody had no clue how long it had actually taken him, but it felt like a lifetime. He never wore a watch, and the cell phone he usually used to keep time had been left at his townhouse, to be safe. He didn't need anyone getting a hold of the contacts that were in said phone… and he didn't want the temptation to call for help. The last thing this situation needed was for someone else to be a part of this mess.

The trip back had truly been out of horrible nightmare, with every little noise causing his heart to jump into his throat. The worst part was when he had to cross open spaces with no cover for him to hide in. But he had made it to his front door!

It took several tries before he got the key in the lock, and he frantically turned it and the doorknob, letting himself almost fall in.

Softly he shut the door behind him, locking it securely, before leaning his head against the cool wood in exhaustion. Every muscle, every piece of him –even his brain– felt painful and tired.

After a short rest, he dragged his feet to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch, his arms feeling like noodles. The sight that met his gaze in the mirror was truly tragic. Despite his usual golden tan, his face appeared pale, his blue eyes standing out even more in contrast. The right side had a deep scrape on one cheek and all of him was covered in dirt and sweat. His shirt and pants were also dirty and the back of them soaked clean through. He could visibly see the continued shaking of his body.

As he went to turn on the water and drink from his hands, he noticed they too were scratched and bleeding… besides being filthy. He quickly washed them with soap by the sink, ignoring the stings from cuts, and then eagerly began drinking the wonderfully cool water.

What he really needed a shower, but after quenching his thirst his body and mind just seemed to give out on him. He felt burnt out and all he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for maybe a day or two.

Cody crawled into his bedroom to his bed and didn't even bother getting under the covers or undressing. He just fell on top of the cushy softness and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Dimly, as though the sound was coming from far away and was muffled, Cody vaguely heard a pounding noise that interrupted the velvety blackness that had engulfed him. He rolled over, curling into a ball, hoping it would go away, but of course he had no such luck.

With a loud sigh, he gave up and pushed himself up, gasping for a second at the sickening lurch of his stomach. As for the rest of his body, well it felt just as bad. Cuts and scratches made themselves known and every muscle felt sore and achy. He let out a groan as he stumbled to his feet. Whoever was on the other side of the door, better hope they had life insurance.

He glanced blearily at the door in front of him, noticing the bottom lock was undone, though the deadbolt was still locked. That meant whoever was on the other side had a key to his place.

That limited the possibilities to a handful of people, most of whom he wouldn't mind seeing… though not in his present condition.

With that, the knocking started up yet again, he sighed and unlocked the door completely and opened it, forgetting in his foggy mental state the way he must look after sleeping in the same gross clothes from last night.

The first person he saw was his older brother Dustin, who was currently looking him over with wide eyes. It was the second person who sent a shaft of panic through the fog in his head. What the hell was Randy Orton doing here?

"There some kind of water shortage I don't know about 'round here?" Dustin asked after a moment of silence. "Because there is no other excuse for smelling the way you do little brother!"

Cody stood there paralyzed, before finally remembering he should move aside and let them in.

He did so, glancing down to avoid the icy grey gaze he knew would be directed at him. In doing so, he realized he hadn't even taken his muddy shoes off before falling asleep last night!

_This is about to get complicated_, he thought to himself, turning to meet the serious gazes of his brother and.. uh friend?

He glanced down at his clothes, seeing a chance to escape and gather his thoughts. "Let me shower and change real quick so you don't have to smell me, you guys stay put." He pivoted quickly and headed to his room, not giving them a chance to answer.

"So… What the hell happened to him ya think?" Dustin asked out loud.

"No clue, but he looks like shit." Randy answered sparingly, glancing around the house. He had never actually been here, and was surprised to not see nerd stuff adorning all the walls of the place.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Cody hurriedly grabbed a light blue t-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of black boxers. He checked to make sure the master bathroom indeed had towels, since he couldn't remember the last time he had done laundry, and then started the water.

While he waited for it to heat up, he couldn't help but reflect that the sleep he had gotten hadn't improved his appearance any. Cody winced at the thought of all the questions he would have to somehow find answers for.

As steam filled the room, he stripped out of his nasty clothes, noting a few scratches and bruises here and there he hadn't seen before. _This was going to hurt_, he thought to himself, as he carefully stepped into the shower stall. Even knowing, he still let out a small yelp as the hot water cascaded over his body.

It was stinging and soothing at the same time, working out some of the soreness from his over-used and abused muscles. If only he could stay in here forever, underneath the warm spray, no thinking involved.

Unfortunately reality intervened, and he carefully finished washing off, then before he could try to talk himself out of it, he turned off the water.

Cody slowly and carefully toweled off, then got dressed, none of his injuries looked bad enough to need bandaging, thank goodness.

He knew he needed to be thinking of an excuse for the condition he was in, there was no way his brother wouldn't demand, but his mind felt like mush and he just couldn't muster up the effort. He let out a soft sound of frustration, and tried to steel himself as he opened the door and stepped out.

"So what brings you two here?" Cody asked casually to the two men, one in the recliner, the other on the couch.

"Doing some events and such in the area, thought we'd give you a surprise visit." Dustin said smoothly, the look in his eye's telling Cody plain as day what he already knew –that he wasn't going anywhere until he got an explanation.

Randy just leaned back further into the couch, slouching slightly, waiting to see the drama unfold. He was careful to hold in the smirk that threatened to make itself known, family dynamics could be so interesting.

"Sounds like fun." Cody said, taking a chair from the dining room and flipping it around to straddle it backwards. He sat down, almost groaning out loud in relief at being able to rest his poor tormented legs, dangling his arms across the back of the chair. He _could_ have sat on the couch next to Randy, but that was something else he didn't want to deal with.

Back when they had the whole Legacy thing going, he had started noticing Randy in a different light. Cody had no real clue if Randy felt the same. He thought maybe there had been some attraction too, but hadn't felt secure enough to do anything about it. Randy wasn't like the other guys he had dated. They were never around for more than a week or so, and none had the intensity that Randy did. Cody had always been the one able to leave whenever he wanted, the one in charge.

He could sense that anything with Randy would be way outside the usual status quo, which he was very comfortable in. Not to mention that though rumors swirled around the locker room, Cody also knew that technically he was married with a kid.

Right when the storyline had Cody and Ted going against Randy, was when Cody decided to take the easy route of chickening out and avoiding complications.

It was almost like fate the way it had all worked out, the uprising, the draft. When Cody was have a conspiracy theory moment he would wonder if Randy, what with all the pull he had in the company, had asked for everything to happen… but probably not. That surely was just Cody's craziness kicking in. Distance was a much better choice, either way.

Cody could feel his brothers gaze burning into the side of his head, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Sorry about the way I answered the door, had a crazy night last night."

"Oh _realllly_?" Dustin drawled, waiting patiently…-ish

Cody knew he had to play this just right. "Yeah went out slummin' with a friend to this horrible place. Anyway we had more than a few when a bunch of ghetto dudes came in starting crap. Next thing I know the cops are pulling up, so I hightailed it outta there. Unfortunately for me, my friend had driven and he left me with no way home but to walk, and let me tell you, it was a _very_ long walk. " Cody finished with a half-smile.

It was hard not to betray the rather large lie he had just told by any nervous tics, too much or too little eye contact. His brother knew him well, but due to the busy schedules they both now had, not to mention the experience he had gained both in and out of the ring, well… all he could do was hope.

"I guess this is one of those things I probably shouldn't tell Dad, huh?" Dustin said teasingly, seeming to believe. However, Cody could still see the slightest bit of speculation in his eyes.

"Oh great, you're going to save this for blackmail purposes aren't you?" Cody said with a roll of his eyes. "Just try not to make a slave out of me for too long, okay? I have a life nowadays!"

Dustin laughed, his body relaxing just the slightest. "I make no guarantees little brother!"

_Score_. Cody thought to himself, his brother had bought it hook, line, and sinker. He chanced a glanced in Randy's direction, still chuckling softly with Dustin, but all he could see was what he thought of as Randy's usual poker face.

Just then a shrill ring sliced through the room, Dustin's cell phone it turned out. Cody watched as his older sibling pulled it out and grimaced at the display before answering it.

Cody took this chance to look around the living room and check it for cleanliness, something he had forgotten about till then, all the while listening to his brother's half of the conversation, which seem to be mostly a lot of "Uh uhs" and "Sure" and finally "Right now?"

Maybe they would be leaving soon, and Cody could get back to the much needed sleeping that had been interrupted. Plus, there was a better chance of him not screwing up and letting something slip if they were gone.

Dustin said a good bye and slipped his cell back in his pocket. "So I need to run real quick, but if you want to stay Randy, I should be back in about 30 minutes and then we can all go out for something to eat when I get back. That sound good?"

"Sure." Randy said, his low gravely voice causing Cody's breath to hitch in his throat uncomfortably. Dustin looked his way and he gave a short nod, not trusting his voice.

Cody tried to think of anything or any reason he could to get away, did he need anything from the store? Before he could even begin to formulate an excuse his older brother was up and out the door.

* * *

He tried to act nonchalant, like he didn't mind being alone with Randy. That the whole facade was a failure became apparent very quickly when Randy suddenly stood up and stretched, causing Cody to flinch and jump slightly in his seat.

"Why don't you show me around the place." Randy said, with a small amused smile on his face.

_So much for the hope that he hadn't noticed my fricking nervousness_, Cody thought to himself, as he forced his tired muscles into action and stood up. "Not much to see, but sure come on down." He swung his leg over the chair and walked over to Randy, indicating the hallway to his left with one hand.

So swiftly Cody couldn't even react, Randy's arms darted out to grab him by the front of his shirt. He abruptly swung him about and had him shoved against the wall in a flash.

Cody's first instinct was to lash out, but Randy flattened his own superior weight against the boy, pressing against him completely from thighs to chest, his face just inches away.

While there was no doubt he was being held firmly, it wasn't by any means harshly, and Cody was unsure how to react. He grabbed at the hands still tangled in his shirt with his own, and tried to control his breathing. He was still as weak as a baby from the other night and knew there was no chance in forcing Randy to let him go until he was ready to.

"What the _hell_?" He managed to get out as he continued to practically gasp in Randy's face.

But Randy didn't reply, and the stony expression on his face didn't change either. Cody had no hint, no warning.

The next thing he knew, Randy had tilted his head down just the slightest, almost aligning his lips with Cody's. There was maybe an inch between them, and the timber of Cody's harsh breathing changed just the slightest.

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, he could feel all the places their bodies were touching, the places he hadn't bothered to notice in his confusion. The contact seeming much more personal with that one little tilt of his head, the tone changed forever.

Cody could swear he could _feel_ his breath hit Randy's lips, and his own trembled slightly in reaction. His mind was whirling, unsure if this was an attack or seduction. Either way he honestly didn't know where it was coming from, he hadn't really talked or seen Randy in a few months. Nothing that had _ever_ happened between them could logically lead to this!

All thoughts almost went out of his head however, when he quit staring at Randy's mouth, and carefully, finally, looked into his eyes. He wanted to know…

But it didn't help.

He continued to stare into the icy gaze, yet nothing was revealed –no hate, no passion– just this bland intentness that was starting to get to him.

Maybe Randy saw the worry in Cody's face and eye's, or could sense that he was suddenly thinking too much… whatever the cause, all of a sudden Randy's grip changed.

Randy relaxed the tight hold he had on Cody's shirt, but Cody barely had time to notice that before Randy angled his head downward even more, and never breaking eye contact, he gently licked Cody's bottom lip sensually.

There was no doubt about it, Cody was full-on panting now, eye's wide, his body frozen in place by that one little act. A small smile came and went across Randy's face, the barest hint of emotion, before he determinedly pressed his lips firmly into Cody's.

Cody was lost; his hands falling to his sides, his body aching in a whole new way. All he could do was marvel at the sensation of Randy's mouth, something he had always wondered about in the back of his mind.

A groan slipped from Cody's mouth to Randy's when he felt the other man's hips jerk forward against his own hardness. He couldn't help but swivel just the slightest, pressing back intimately, loving the warm shivers of feeling it produced.

Randy made no noise himself, his silence in direct contrast to Cody's heaving breaths and low moans, but his hands moved to Cody's shoulder and tightened slowly.

He just couldn't help but buck his hips forward forcefully at that smallest sign of passion, throwing his head back at the fire climbing through his veins. He just couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Randy took the opportunity to draw grazing kisses across the column of his throat, and he could feel the vibrations from the noises Cody was making. He moved slowly down the gorgeous neck, to the place where it met his shoulder and gently bit down on the muscle there.

Cody shook slightly and sagged a few inches down the wall, his legs threatening to give out. Randy reached up with one hand to pull Cody's head towards him, kissing him harshly this time. Lips pressed into teeth, he ruthlessly pushed his tongue into Cody's mouth while at the same time pressing his muscled thigh into Cody's groin, his other hand holding onto his ass, keeping him in place.

Now the only noise was the sound of their increasingly frantic kissing, as they started to grind against one another. Randy finally moved his hand a little lower down to Cody's neck, giving him just the tiniest bit of space to catch a breath. That breath turned into a gasp when he felt Randy's other hand move from his butt to the fastenings of his jeans.

Cody couldn't think, all he could do was feel. There was nothing rational about this, only the liquid heat that flowed through his veins and spurned him into a dizzying tailspin. All he cared about was reaching that peak, everything else faded away to a kind of tunnel vision, and all he saw in that tunnel was Randy. His grey eyes half closed with passion, lips wet from their kisses, his hand firm and so familiar at the back of Cody's neck. This was all there was.

Then he felt the blaze inside of him reach new heights when Randy undid his jeans with the one hand, haphazardly pushing them over his hipbones to catch on his thighs, and palmed the aching hardness that was him.

Cody arched violently into the touch letting out a soft and slow "Oh my god!" His arms and hands, which had been hanging uselessly by his sides the whole time, now clawed desperately at the wall behind him. For some reason he had this stupid idea in his head that if he touched Randy he would somehow come to his senses and stop –either way there was no way in hell he was chancing it. It just felt way too good.

Randy's mouth returned to ghost over Cody's cheek and chin, giving small breathy kisses on the flesh. He even licked at the stud in his nose before moving on to nibble on his lobe, and blow a hot breath into his ear.

Cody shivered at the soft touches, his hips making small motions against Randy's hand, all the while letting out a steady stream of moans and groans.

Randy leaned back to get a good look at him, and ever so carefully, he finally started stroking Cody. Starting out light and gentle, he slowly began adding more pressure, causing Cody to cry out at the sensation.

His breath came a little harsher from his chest, as he tenderly pressed his cheek against Cody's. He knew his air just brushed Cody's ear, as his just drifted by Randy's ear. The gulp Cody made was audible to Randy and he decided it was time.

Pressing harder against him, cheek-to-cheek, hand still between them driving Cody crazy, he whispered into his ear. "Tell me what really happened last night."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm pretty new at this, so **_**any**_** and **_**all**_** criticism is welcome!**

**Please, please review; Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Once again, no beta, sorry for any mess-ups! Also SLASH and SMUT, enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, of course! This is just for fun

**Author Notes:** Huge thank you to LegacyChick for the great review, and Jade as well!

and _OMG_! Rody_DibiOrton says: "I am SO onto you."

….. someone _HOLD ME_! –I iz scared, but not rlly-

The Second Fall

* * *

Cody felt as though he had just been doused in ice cold water, as he pulled back slightly, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Is _that_ what _this_ is all about?" he demanded, pushing forward slightly with his hips.

Unfortunately, this backfired somewhat as it just served as a reminder of what they had been doing seconds before, and cold water aside –he still felt on fire from Randy's touch.

"Do you want it to be?" Randy said maddeningly, answering his question with a question. His smirk was in full force on his handsome face, as he closed the small amount of distance Cody had created.

"Cut the bullshit!" Cody demanded.

"You first." Randy replied calmly, standing up to his full height to look down on Cody. "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I think you're playing with fire, little boy."

"And is this where you warn me about getting burned?" Cody said defiantly. "Except, I don't think you did all _this_ just for some little warning. Why are you _really_ here Randy? For information? Do you usually fuck people to find out what you want to know?"

"Trust me Cody, when I'm fucking you, you'll know it. You are right about one thing though, I don't give a shit about warning you. So you want to cut the crap, then _fine_, tell me who or what you were running from last night?" Randy ordered.

"No"

"No? … is that your final answer?" he smirked, a hard look in his eye.

Cody, for the first time in this whole confrontation, actually felt cornered, felt in danger.

What was _wrong_ with him? Randy's hand was still on his crotch, for goodness sakes –his body still warm against him.

Using his arms, Cody shoved as hard as he could, wiggling sideways at the same time to escape, finally putting space between them. It was disheartening to know he only got away because Randy let him, his limbs still feeling like mush. That, plus the fact that his body felt deprived at the loss of contact, just added to the many frustrations that were building up inside.

"Here's an idea, why don't you answer some of my questions for once?" Cody retorted, as he zipped up his jeans, face flaming.

"Because you haven't earned the answers." He was silkily told, then Randy slowly began moving forward, short smooth movements, stalking him almost.

Before he could get too far though, they heard a noise at the front door. Randy quickly walked backward until he got to the wall, then leaned against it casually, a perfect picture of innocence–_NOT_.

Cody just stood there, hands clenched into fists, as the door opened and Dustin walked in, keys jingling in his hand.

"So did y'all miss me?" He said with an easy grin. Looking around he sensed an odd sort of tension in the air. He glanced back and forth between the two, looking for signs of an argument or fight, before shrugging it off.

"I saw an Outback not too far way, you guys ready to get something to eat?"

"Starving." Randy replied, his gaze never leaving Cody's.

After a moment he deliberately let a small smile come across his face and turned to walk over to Dustin. "We going?" Randy asked with a look in Cody's direction.

What Cody _wanted_ to do, was stomp his foot like a little kid and demand some fucking answers, but he knew better than to even try. Randy would no doubt have zero qualms about using his older brother to manipulate him. So instead, he just followed behind the two like a pathetic good little boy.

But though he knew it was the _smart_ thing to do, it wasn't the _least_ bit satisfying.

* * *

The dinner itself had gone by smoothly, they had kept the talk mostly on the business and people they knew, and Cody had made sure to snag a seat beside his brother, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the nearness of Randy.

But it still had been a relief to go home and tell the others good bye. Once he was sure they were gone, Cody ran to his phone and dialed a number. Anxiously he waited, for the other person to pick up, to be there.

He was just about to hang up after the tenth ring, but suddenly he heard a low "Hello?"

"I think I've got a problem." Cody said, speaking softly. Carefully he listened to the short reply, and thought about how he wanted to answer.

"No, I think… I'm not sure. Let me try to get a better handle on it first." He said.

Another pause, while the other person talked.

Cody sighed, "I don't know, that's the point. I just wanted to give ya a heads up, is all. I… I was a bit panicky at first, but I'm fine now, really."

He concentrated on what was said next, shaking his head slightly in agitation.

"You know, I'm with you. I just think there could be something more or possibly a lot less to this. All I want is a little time that could maybe help us avoid a big mess. You trusted my instincts alright the other night, so how about now?"

Cody listened once more, then silently let out the breath he had been holding.

"I can live with that." He said. And then, "Okay, later."

He ended the call with a push of a button, then made sure to erase it from his logs. This was turning out to be an eventful month, more so than he was comfortable with, but that was life for you.

Cody moved over to the couch and sat down, idly twirling his cell phone in his hand, deep in thought.

He had to get a handle on this, so far Randy had retained the upper hand, but now Cody needed to keep his cool and do more than just react.

Most likely, Randy would come back over, once he thought Dustin would be heading to bed. That way they could finish their conversation without interruption, and then –despite his best efforts– thoughts of what else they could finish drifted through his mind.

He shook his head roughly, as though it would also help shake out the images. "_It's most definitely time to go"_ he thought to himself, while grabbing for his keys and heading for the door.

Once outside he took a deep breath of the night air, turning to lock the door behind him. However, before he could get the key into the lock, a large muscular arm crossed his vision and grabbed his hand.

"_Shit, shit, shit!" _was all he could think, as he watched the doorknob turn and the door open back up. A split second later he felt a hard shove in the middle of his back, propelling him forward.

Cody didn't bother turning around to face the man behind him, he just unresistingly walked over to the table and set his keys and phone down onto it. He had been so close to escaping, mere moments from it, but perhaps this was better… As long as he kept his eye on the prize.

"I gather you're here to finish our early discussion" Cody began.

Randy cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe, maybe not. We seemed to have reached an impasse before, but perhaps we can come to a deal of sorts."

Cody however just stood there, a belligerent look on his face.

"Come on now Cody, I thought we were friends… what's a little talking between friends, huh?" Randy cajoled.

"Please. You know what you'll do? You'll offer me something crazy, like a million dollars, an island or some shit, and then I say _okay fine_. But you know what? You don't have the money, but it doesn't matter 'cause all you did was prove that I can be bought. That I have a price, and all you have to do is find it." he snapped agitatedly.

Randy stood there a moment, studying Cody's face, taking in the words, thinking how much easier this would be if the boy was still off balance. He was better than Randy had expected, which was slightly worrisome, since Randy usually could peg people pretty well. However, in his defense he never entertained the thought before, that Cody could get involved. Randy had been overconfident in how well he believed he knew Cody.

"What Randy, no smart-ass comeback?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who has managed to get such loyalty from you." He shook his head from side to side. "It really is a mystery to me. I had thought for a couple minutes Dustin maybe, you know Daddy's favorite… but he didn't seem the type… and sure enough when I checked him out, he has no clue about anything."

Randy seemed to be leading to something, but Cody was starting to feel a little dizzy from this battle of words. He could sense a headache coming on, a result of having to watch and think over everything he said–all the while analyzing Randy's words for any clues.

He had a job to do and he couldn't let this man interfere.

"The real question Randy, is why do you even care? Why do you want to know anything… what exactly is _your_ angle?" Cody shot back.

Randy gave a low sarcastic laugh. "I just worried about you of course! You know, your brother is too, and that's not very considerate of you, to make him fret."

At that, Cody cracked just a little, and strode forward angrily, to get up in Randy's face. "Twice now, you've thrown mentions of my brother at me, what the fuck do you mean by it?"

Randy held up his hands in mock surrender, "I don't mean anything by it at all, must be your guilty conscious talking." he taunted.

He knew he should quit goading him, but at the same time he just couldn't seem to stop – perhaps it was anger. Cody's face used to be an open book, you could always tell how he felt or thought at any moment. Now he kept things hidden… except the few occasions like when Randy was able to piss him off. Randy was not happy with the fact that that young man now kept things, thoughts concealed from him.

This was going nowhere… which meant it was time for something else.

* * *

Cody felt Randy's hand slowly wrap around the side of his neck, and for a scary second, he thought Randy was going to squeeze, to choke him.

"Looks like we're at a standstill once again, neither of us ready to give anything up." Randy breathed, standing frozen.

Then abruptly he yanked Cody forward and mashed his lips into his, Randy's other arm coming around to grasp at Cody's hip.

Cody leaned into it for a brief moment, then at once came to his senses and pushed back as far as he could. "Do you really think this will get me to tell you what you want to know? You think I'm that much of a slut?" he asked angrily staring into the icy eye's mere inches from his.

"Trust me Cody," Randy moved to growl into his ear "I'm not thinking about some stupid questions right now!"

Randy saw the anger leave Cody's baby blue eye's, gradually being replaced by confusion. He had to hold back another snarl as he thought about how Cody wouldn't have gotten into such a situation if he had still been with Randy. Stupid Vince.

Cody almost couldn't believe what he had heard… the question was: should he believe it? Maybe it was just some kind of new game… regardless, he _could_ see the hunger in Randy's eyes, his body.

Real or not, game or no game, he definitely wanted Cody at least a little for himself.

Of course, Cody would think up almost anything that gave him permission to do what his lust-filled body wanted to do so bad. He smiled slightly at himself. Man, he was pathetic. But possibly he could get all this out of his system –have this one night– and no one would have to know.

With that decided, Cody haltingly dragged his hands to Randy's hips, taking a moment to move under his shirt and then upwards until he came to his ribs, gripping tightly.

Randy wasted no time at this small sign of consent and pressed his groin into Cody's, immediately bringing his lips back as well.

Cody gasped in reaction, the hard on he had never managed to alleviate from before coming back full-force. He moved his hands around Randy's torso, caressing his back and chest. He wanted, but couldn't remember what, so he just pressed harder into the taller man, slipping his tongue along Randy's bottom lip.

Randy heard Cody groan into his mouth, when he moved his hand to the front of Cody's jeans. This was starting to feel a little too much like déjà vu, however. So Randy quickly leaned back, freeing his mouth, as he slid Cody's shirt off, dislodging his hands in the process. Then in one swift motion he took his own off as well, before pressing back tightly into Cody's warm body.

Cody forgave the brief loss of contact as he enjoyed the sensation of the smooth skin-covered muscles pressed against him; soft yet hard. Trailing his hand across Randy's chest, he tweaked a nipple before heading downward, stopping to tug gently at the waistband of his jeans.

He moaned loudly as Randy cupped his ass, and drew him even tighter into his own body, his other hand threading through Cody's hair and then gripping it tightly. He pulled Cody's head back roughly, nibbling on his bottom lip and chin, the sound of their heavy breathing like music to his ears.

"Are you going to _do_ anything with that hand?" Randy asked in a raspy voice.

Cody's nails dug slightly into Randy's tummy in response before wrapping around the button of his jeans, gently undoing it and then moving to the zipper.

Randy let out a soft groan as Cody pushed his jeans open wider, his hands so close, yet not close enough. He tightened both of his own hands, on Cody's hair and ass respectively, as he waited to see what would come next.

He could feel his legs trembling from a combination of exertion and lust, the muscles protesting, but Cody was way too busy to take much notice. His mind was filled with all the options he had, now that he had given in. It was hard to decide what he wanted to do first when he wanted everything. And he reveled in the small rush of power he felt, watching Randy's breath come faster, his eyes spurring Cody onward. It all gave him the illusion of being in control –which was just what he needed.

Cody pressed his lips to Randy's once more, enjoying the flavor, his mind made up. Gently he pushed Randy backwards until the other man's legs came into contact with the couch, then unhurriedly pushed his jeans and underwear down his sexy thighs.

With that done, he gave a soft shove, but Randy's hands still had a hold of him, so he ended up falling as well onto the cushions. Cody just let his body follow it's natural inclination to slide down so that he was on his knees between Randy's trapped legs.

It definitely made it easier to finish undressing him, and in moments both shoes, socks, pants, and underwear were discarded.

Randy, unconcerned with his nakedness, slouched down, and just continued to watch Cody. His eye's caressing his face, and shirt-less chest. He knew the moment Cody finally allowed himself to really look at Randy, and look he did. Starting at his feet, then his muscular legs, eyes widening just a bit at the sight of his sex, before finally moving up his stomach, pecs, and stopping at his mouth.

Cody felt his face flush at the intent stare directed towards him, and he casually brought his hands to his own fastenings. After a minor pause, he undid them and dragged the material down just far enough to release his own member.

Randy's hands clenched the cushion as he watched Cody absently stroke himself a couple times, before leaning forward and _finally_ touching Randy. He gritted his teeth as the fingers began moving up and down, the thumb brushing along his head on the up motion.

A small smile crossed Cody's face for a split second before he leaned forward an inch at a time, until his breath ghosted on Randy and then he deliberately stuck his tongue out and _licked_. The salty pre-cum exploded in his mouth, and Randy made a gargled gasping noise.

Cody then pressed his lips to the top of Randy's dick and then just held them there, enjoying the slight tremors he could feel radiating from the older man.

Finally Randy could take no more and bucked his hips –making it into Cody's mouth at last. He kept his gaze locked on Cody as he took the non-subtle hint and began to move up and down, swirling his tongue every few seconds.

Cody could feel his own cock brush the fabric of the couch every now and then with his movements, and a quiet yearning noise started at the back of his throat. "_I can't believe this is happening_" he thought briefly as he increased the speed and pressure, causing Randy's eye's to roll up in his head for a second.

Randy enjoyed the blowjob a little while longer before pulling back and then rushing forward, propelling Cody onto his back, and then wrapping his hand around Cody's cock.

Cody had let out a startled yelp at the attack but it quickly turned into a low moan as he thrust into Randy's hand.

He kissed him ferociously, lips mashed together, tongues intertwining. Randy could feel Cody's teeth as he increased pressure, memorizing the feel of him, Cody's nails biting into the muscles of his arms.

At last he released his lips and ran his index finger through the pre-cum on the head, then he brought the finger to his mouth, sucking it completely.

Cody just panted and watched with lust-glazed eye's as he slowly dragged the finger from his mouth and lowered it until Cody could feel the prodding at his entrance.

A groan escaped from between Cody's lips as he felt it sink in a little at a time. Randy unhurriedly began to work his finger in and out of Cody's hole, his muscles straining, his cock rigid, as he struggled to stay in control.

In Cody's mind, it seemed to take forever before he added a second, the slight burn causing him to jerk up a little, further embedding them, as well as causing his member to brush against Randy's abs.

It felt so good, he did it again and again, his eyes falling closed to savor the sensations. A harsh groan from above had him peek out, seeing the excited and aroused look on Randy's face, right before he pulled away to turn to claw at his jeans.

Cody let out a whimpered "Whaa?" at the sudden withdrawal, but almost before his displeasure could be known, Randy was back a small bottle in his hand.

Randy wildly opened the lube pouring a small amount on himself, before haphazardly tossing the bottle over his shoulder.

His breath came harshly as sexual need raged through him, and he could see the same urging on Cody's face. Randy held himself up with one arm, his head pressed into Cody's shoulder as he aligned himself.

Randy's face was stormy with emotions as he eagerly pressed forward, the air hissing between his lips at the exquisite torture of holding back, going slow.

A cry left Cody as he felt the fiery invasion, his hands digging in even more. He could feel Randy breathing heavily into his neck, and after a moment to adjust, he relished the invasion.

Cody soon wanted more though, and suddenly pushed upward, propelling Randy further in, gasping at the feeling.

That was all it took, to break the meager hold Randy had had on his self control. He plunged into Cody furiously, the tight walls and noises made by him driving Randy crazy.

A slight adjustment of his hips had him hitting Cody's spot and the subsequent tightening and bucking had Randy seeing stars. He desperately began to stroke Cody's cock as the frenzied movements continued to increase.

Both men had turned into nothing, nothing but a raw bundle of nerves and need. Their movements became ragged as they both strained to reach that pinnacle.

Cody came first, his orgasm exploding through-out his body, Randy's name a harsh shout as he erupted over his stomach.

At the sight Randy felt his own release come charging forward, he managed a last wild thrust and then came with a roar, his whole body shaking, before he collapsing onto Cody.

Neither man moved, as they struggled to catch their breath and waited for their hearts to slow down.

After some time, Randy finally lifted his head a little, giving Cody's neck a parting kiss before pushing himself up with shaky arms.

Cody fought off the sleepiness that was now trying to seep into his satisfied body. Slowly he sat up, and realized they both were pretty messy. Getting to his feet, he speechlessly walked to the kitchen to grab a handful of paper towels, which he wet at the sink.

Handing half to Randy, he managed to clean up enough that it wouldn't bother him. After that though… he was at a loss.

He felt like he should say something, but didn't know what had exactly happened. Well, emotionally –he knew damn well what had _physically_ happened, and it would most definitely be in his wet dreams for the next month at least!

Randy seemed to know what was on his mind, as he gave Cody a half-smile. He grabbed his jeans and took the cell out of the pocket to look at the time. "I better get back" he said, pulling on his clothes that had been scattered about.

It took less than a minute for him to dress, and then he walked over to where Cody stood, still naked. Randy grasped his chin and gave him a heated kiss, before ghosting his hand down Cody's body, making sure to brush his cock.

"Don't think anything is even close to being settled." Randy said with a smirk "So I'll be seeing you later, try to be a good boy while I'm gone."

With that, he walked to the door, and with one last sultry look, left.

Cody let out a small sigh, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into. But for the moment, he was content to just let himself feel good and sexed.

Now was not going to be the time for thoughts or worries, he decided. And with that he gathered up his clothes and tossed them onto the floor of his bedroom. Then he pulled back the covers and was asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow, one last thought drifting lazily across, "_Did I remember to lock the door?"_

* * *

A few hours later a shrill noise cut through the comforting cloud of blackness, he was currently enjoying. Randy wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but knew that wasn;t an option.

Blearily he reached for his cell phone, his eyes taking a second to focus. "Mother fucker" he said softly, glancing at the display before answering it.

"Vince, why the _hell_ must you always call at 6 in the damn morning." He growled.

"Hello to you to" Vince replied jovially.

"Is there a reason for this unholy call, or do you just like to annoy me?" Randy retorted.

"Like I'd wasted my important time to bug you" Vince huffed "We've got some trouble and I need you handle it. We have to nip this thing in the bud before it gets any bigger."

Randy could feel his body tense, "I'm working on cracking this open, you know that."

"I'm telling you we need to use the big guns, so get it _done_."

"He's not exactly going to be performing well if you have me slice him, you realize…" Randy reasoned, his gut clenching slightly.

"It's an acceptable loss, we can deal with the fallout later. Lets just stay focused on the goal, Viper."

There was silence for a taut moment before Randy answered, "You got it."

* * *

**I am the evil queen of cliffhangers! Muahahha…ha? Actually I've done waaay worse cliffy's but still, bow to my powers!**

**So yep, tell me what you guys think…. **

**and ConCrit is both appreciated and loved!**


End file.
